


Quiet

by michisukii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michisukii/pseuds/michisukii
Summary: He wanted to protect her like his own baby fox, and he made sure to do it right.~L/n Y/n. A germaphobe that's loaded with therapies during the weekends.Moving in from Tokyo to Hyogo was absolutely unnerving after leaving her past life behind the city of life. But none of it really mattered for a goal is set.Heal herself. Rise up from the hell of trauma. Fix her mild bitterness for germs. Hopefully grab a few great friends on the way to help her cope- actually, she doesn't care as long as they're not as the same people she met from her past social life.And now, Inarizaki. She prays that the new life ahead of her is not as bad as she would expect it to be.▪︎•▪︎•▪︎STORY IMPORTED FROM WATTPAD BY ORIGINAL AUTHOR.[I don't own Haikyuu!! it's made by Furudate Haruichi.]michisukii ♡
Relationships: Y/n / Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Y/N's POV**

_Inarizaki? It sounds cool. But the school doesn't._

I walked to my assigned locker and opened it, seeing the indoor shoes. I ignored their stares as I change into it and exchanged my outdoor shoes. I made sure to lock it and walked to the office to talk with the principal.

The school is clean and most of its designs are aesthetically pleasing. Although the students look spoiled and bratty, I guess I could say I will survive the year. Moving from Tokyo to Hyogo is really heavy, with all the adjustments I need to do. Not only that, our house is big and I don't know how I can manage to feel at home. Mom and dad are still probably figuring out where to put things and whatnot, I offered them to let me skip my first day of school but they refused.

I adjusted my face mask as I turned to a corner and bumped into someone, I stumbled back harshly but I managed to balance myself. I bowed slightly to the person with a glare and when I was about to walk away, he yanked my wrist.

"Watch where yer goin'," He glared at me. I winced at his touch but nodded and turned to leave, but he pulled me yet again. Annoyed and slightly disgusted, I raised a brow at him.

His grip tightened, "Are you not going to apologize?" His eye slightly twitched. Suddenly his fake blonde hair looks really inviting for me to rip off, but I composed myself.

A clone of him with silver hair rolled his eyes at him and smacked the back of his head, "Leave her, 'Tsumu. We're going to be late for English class."

The guy named 'Tsumu harshly let go of my hand and walked away with his twin. I took out my alcohol and rubbed it on where he had hurt me. I walked away, rolling my eyes.

Sighing in my mask, I opened the office door. A man in his late 40s sat behind an extravagant desk. I knocked on the door to get his attention off the papers, his secretary eyed me but eventually he left the room with papers.

The principal looked up and smiled, "Ah, L/n Y/n-san. Sit please," He gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

The chair was soft as I sat on it. I placed my bag on my lap as the principal fixed the papers on the desk. He sat with his hands intertwined in front of him and glanced at me.

I raised a brow and he laughed. He shook his head with a smile, "I see you got your father's personality. I'm the principal of this school Minato Nirise, but just call me Nirise. Your father and I are close friends, when I heard he was moving to Hyogo with his family I immediately recommended him this school if ever he has a kid," He explained with a friendly smile.

I nodded and fiddled with my fingers, not sure what to say. And even if I did know what to say, I couldn't talk.

He came to a sudden realization, "Oh sorry, I forgot your parents told me your vocal chords are healing. They told me the reason why, and I'm truly sorry. I informed the nurses at the clinic and they know what to do when you come there. Feel free to get an excuse pass from me anytime, as long as you won't use it for ditching class hours. But I highly doubt that you skip school so I trust you."

I nodded again, not being able to say anything. He stood up and brushed his suit to shake my hand as if we just became business partners.

I slightly winced at his hand and looked away. He looked panicked and remembered something, "I apologize again, I forgot being a germaphobe runs in the family," He sheepishly smiled.

I shook my head and made a 'a little bit' sign with my pointer finger and thumb. He nodded, "Ah, just a little bit? So it's nothing serious right?"

I gave a thumbs up. He took the alcohol that was placed somewhere on his desk and applied some, he then placed his hand in front of me again.

I felt relieved so I shook his hand. He had a proud look on his face and took out another alcohol, "Do you need one?"

I shook my head and opened my bag, I showed him my hand sanitizers, alcohol, wipes, tissue, and face spray. His eyes widened.

"That's a lot, you sure are prepared," He laughed then made a whispering gesture, "Don't tell your father I told you this but, when we were high school students he brought 10 alcohol to school."

My brows raised, and he laughed harder. Then he gave me an excuse pass, "Sorry I've been halting your first class, here you go. Visit my office when you need something."

I bowed and took the pass as he waved at me dismissively. He was the kindest and most chill principal I've ever met. Dad must have been real good friends with him because I don't necessarily need this treatment. He treated me like his own daughter and it felt comfortable.

I journeyed through the quiet halls to my class. Eyeing the sign 'Class 2-2', I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The teacher seemed to stop talking as her eyes widened at the sight of me, a smile immediately grazed her lips. The room became quiet as they all turned to me, I felt really overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Principal Minato told me about you. Please come here at the front, sweetie," She smiled and gestured to the front. I walked where she had gestured, narrowly avoiding someone's foot out to trip me. The people who was near her snickered.

I faced them and looked at my fiddling fingers, not wanting to spare a single glance at anyone. The teacher seemed to have written something on the board then stopped.

"Everyone, this is L/n Y/n. Her vocal chords are injured so she can't speak right now. Please respect her well and make her feel comfortable at this class," She said and I slightly bowed.

She turned to me, "My name is Fitori Toboe, I'm your teacher for History."

I nodded and she roamed her eyes around the classroom. She smiled, "Ah, there. Your assigned seat is there beside the window, the vacant seat beside Suna."

I looked at where she was pointing and there I saw the vacant seat. The boy named Suna lazily raised his hand while his head was resting on his desk. _Was he sleeping?_

I walked to the seat and the girls glared at me as I sat. I raised my right brow secretly and took out my notebook.

"Hey."

I stopped listening to the teacher and turned to my right to see Suna looking at me half asleep. His right cheek was squished as he looked at me. I tilted my head with a questioning look.

"Take notes for me. Give it to me after class ends," He sleepily said quietly so the teacher won't hear.

I just stared at him, trying to process what he said. _Don't sleep so you can take notes for yourself._

He slightly rolled his eyes, "What are you staring at? Are you waiting for me to say 'please'? Or are you gawking at my face like an idiot?" He said in a quiet sassy tone.

My eye under my half bangs slightly twitched as I felt annoyance spreading through out my nerves. He raised a brow as he waited for a response, not knowing that my eye twitched.

I wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to him as I finished.

He just rolled his eyes and began to sleep again, placing his arms as support like a pillow. He began to doze off, still holding on the piece of paper I have given him.

I shook my head and focused on the teacher. Taking notes are something I usually do when a teacher is discussing, my brain automatically clings to every word I have written so I only study for a bit when I get home.

But this sloth destroyed my routine, so I need to take notes really fast. I shook my head at his laziness, I know taking notes are a pain but it's essential to school life. It's easier to study with them unless you have great ears and sharp memory.

The teacher went on and on, most students are already asleep. I saw her smirk every time she saw a student sleeping, as if she was planning something unexpected.

Thin sweat covered my forehead and hands, only 9 students out of 20 are still awake including me.

I nervously raised my hand. She stopped talking and smiled at me, "Yes?"

I raised my notebook and pointed to it, she nodded.

"You want me to talk slower so you can take notes properly, right?" A proud look grazed her eyes.

I nodded and continued to add tiny designs on the notes. She did what I requested and talked slower. Students glared at me, annoyed that I made her talk slower. They look like they wanted class to end.

Sighing, I continued to take notes. Good thing I'm ambidextrous, I can multitask on taking 2 different notes at a time. Taking out 2 tissues, I dried my hands with it as the teacher took a break from explaining.

This is going to take a while.  
  


-


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N's POV**

"Whew," I quietly exhaled as I cleaned my desk and pens. My hands felt worn out after a lot of writing.

"And that's all for today, you may have 10 minutes early break. Go to your next class after that," The teacher sighed and rested on her seat as she typed away on her laptop.

"Suna looks so cute when he's asleep, eek!" A girl squealed, the group of girls around her nodded in agreement as they blushed furiously.

I didn't glance at them and focused on finalizing Suna's notes, putting small designs so it won't look too boring to read. Suna shifted but remained his head on his desk. He must have heard the girls.

Someone approached me with their arms crossed, she glanced at the teacher who was busy and turned to me with a smirk.

"Hey new girl, you don't mind moving to another seat right?" Her smirk widened as I fixed my belongings, "Your silence means 'of course!', right?"

I stopped and glanced at her, she was wearing a flirtatious gaze as she stared at Suna who was sleeping.

Oh.

I frowned as I realized what she was doing. She's taking advantage of my injured vocals, and even if I shook my head she won't listen. The group of girls from earlier also smirked at me, approaching Suna's sleeping form.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, surprising her. Her eye twitched as she harshly pulled my arm. I winced as I felt her nails digging into my skin. I almost rolled my eyes but my arm felt painful. If I rolled my eyes, tears would probably come out from the pain and I'll get hurt more.

_If I cried I get hit._

I tried my best to shake the memories that were threatening to appear and focused on my arm. She was smiling with an evil glint in her eyes.

A girl sat on my seat, throwing my bag on the floor but I caught it with my other hand. I flinched as I felt my arm was gripped harder, droplets of blood soaking my white sleeve.

"Fitori-san."

The teacher looked up from her laptop as Suna's sleepy voice had called out to him, she immediately saw the girl who was gripping my arm. Her eyes widened at my blood designed sleeve.

"You! Detention after school," She angrily said and approached her.

The girl pulled her hand quickly from my arm and pretended to be innocent, but the teacher didn't believe her. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying.

"Come with me," Suna stood up and grabbed my hand gently. He nodded at the teacher as he pulled me away from them and got us out from the classroom.

I felt their glares but I focused on breathing, my arm felt really painful. I glanced at Suna who was looking at me bored.

"Why didn't you just reason out with her? You wouldn't be hurt right now if you just did," He raised a brow and walked, gesturing me to follow with his hand.

I almost rolled my eyes at him. _Did he forget that I can't speak at the moment or is he plain dumb?_

"Oh, right. You can't speak," He snickered. I glared at him, he saw it and smirked lazily.

I just sighed and looked away, noticing that we were heading to the clinic. I ignored the pain in my arm and just continued walking.

_My hands are itching to clean and sanitize where she had touched me._

I felt anxiety kicking in but I shove it far, focusing on the pain I'm feeling right now so the fear from the past would go away. I felt Suna staring at me but I paid no mind.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he took out his phone.

I nodded, not looking at him. He sighed and just continued walking with me. Good thing he doesn't talk too much.

After a slightly long walk we finally reached the clinic. I glanced at Suna who was scrolling at his phone.

I quietly walked away and went inside the place, the smell of fresh air conditioning and sanitizers filled my nose. Forgetting my pained arm for a moment, I let my senses calm down as I took in the clean environment of the place.

A nurse approached me, "Hello! What brings you here?" She smiled.

I showed her my bloodied arm nd she nodded, "This way."

She had made me sit on the soft bed and went to get a first aid kit. After a few minutes, she approached me with a clipboard and first aid kit in each hand.

"Your boyfriend is outside waiting, I told him to stay there since we need the place clean for every patient," She casually said and handed me the clipboard.

I shook my head at her, which she just stared in confusion at. I wrote my name on the clipboard and a _'not my boyfriend'_ on the side. Good thing it's just a pencil.

The nurse blushed in embarrassment and bowed a dozen of times. I looked at her confused.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know you were the special patient that the principal told us of," She nervously smiled.

_That's what she was embarrassed about? Not over the fact she assumed a stranger was my boyfriend?_

I frowned under my mask as she proceeded in pulling my sleeve up and treating my wound. It was not anything extreme, but the girl's nails must be sharp to be able to give me these shallow cuts.

"L/n-san, please take off your mask and drink this painkiller. It would sting when I rub alcohol on your wound," She said as she placed a painkiller and a glass of water on my hand.

I wanted to tell her that I am used to it, but I couldn't speak. If I shake my head she'll dismiss me. I removed my mask and popped the pill in my mouth. The nurse got what I meant when I pointed at my mask, she nodded and went to get a new one.

My throat throbbed a little when I swallowed the small pill. I cringed and set the glass down. I looked at my bandaged wrapped arm and frowned.

_I should bleach my arm when I get home._

I laid back on the bed and took a long sigh, I never imagined my first day like this. But then again, what would I expect? Almost every school I enrolled at, people like her would harm me.

_I should go now, I'd be late for next class._

Another nurse walked in with a smile and placed a new clean short sleeves blouse on the table beside me. I thanked him with a nod and carefully strip out of my bloodied blouse.

_What the hell?_

A frown made its way on my lips as I looked the blouse I was wearing with disappointment. It was a little small and fitted. Sighing, I grabbed my bag and went outside my area.

The nurse that treated my wound approached me and handed me a new mask, she eyed my blouse and also frowned. I gave her a pleading look, she nodded. The guy that gave me the blouse from earlier was no where to be seen.

I noticed the nurse talking to Suna and he nodded as he took his hoodie off. I squinted for a bit, _did she misunderstood me?_

I approached them and I shook my head at the nurse, she raised a brow but had a teasing smile.

"That's the only blouse the clinic has for girls, and it's a little showy on you so I asked your _boyfriend_ to let him offer you his hoodie," She left us with a teasing wink at me. She totally did that on purpose.

I noticed Suna staring so I took my eyes off of the nurse, I raised a brow at his frowning face.

"You look like you're off to seduce someone," He slightly shivered and handed me his hoodie.

I shook my head and gave him a thumbs up, but he gave off an annoyed look. He sighed, "I'm really in a kind mood right now so just wear the hoodie, you can always give it back to me tomorrow."

I slightly pouted and took his hoodie. I was in the middle of wearing it but he panicked and held onto the hem of my blouse.

I looked at him over my shoulder, he looked annoyed and the tips of his ears were red. He looked away from me, "Your blouse was rising and revealing your stomach."

I nodded and wore his hoodie, his grip on the hem of my blouse tightened as he gripped it in place.

I finished putting it on and I caught the nurse from earlier silently squealing and giving me thumbs up. I pouted at her and she giggled.

Suna's grip on the hem disappeared and I turned to him. I nodded at him, and he looked away.

I grabbed my backpack and hung it on my right shoulder, we both bowed to the nurses and went outside. That nurse was weird, so was the guy nurse.  
  


**—**


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N'S POV

We walked for quite a while and I frowned as my backpack keep slipping off my shoulder, I stopped as I angrily took my mask off and subconciously stomped on the ground like a child having tantrums.

I heard Suna laugh and I turned to him, he had his phone out. He was filming me.

I widened my eyes at him and shook my head. He just smirked teasingly and put his phone back in his pocket.

"It's cute how you hopelessly let your backpack cling on your shoulder for 3 minutes. So I thought I could film it and use it as a blackmail anytime," He smirked. I crossed my arms and walked away from him, my backpack slipped on my shoulder again. I sighed and opened it to put my mask neatly in one of its pockets.

He snickered and grabbed my bag from me as he carried it on his other shoulder. His was on the other.

He smugly looked at me while walking, "Look, I can easily carry your bag like this," He mocked me.

I frowned at him and he laughed. Finally, we made it to the principal's office. I knocked and went in.

The principal looked up and smiled at me, gesturing for me to walk in and sit.

He noticed Suna and flashed me a teasing look with a slight wiggle on his brows. I sat on the chair and Suna did the same with the other one. He took out his phone and minded his own business with it.

"So, what's up?" The principal said as he sat on his chair. I saw Suna shot me a surprised look at the corner of my eye, but I brushed him off. He must be surprised that the principal is casually talking to me.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped, remembering that I couldn't speak. I facepalmed and Suna snickered.

"Someone from our class wounded her arm and we went to the clinic, we're kind of late for our second class so we need excuse passes," Suna explained to the principal. He nodded and took out two passes.

"Wait, wounded you? What happened? What's his/her name?" The principal asked, a slight anger in his tone.

Suna shrugged, "I don't know her name but I heard she got detention after school," He said and stood up, ready to leave.

"I see. I'll ask them later and give her the punishment she deserves," The principal nodded.

I lightly slammed my hand on his desk, slightly scaring him.

I shook my head and he did too, "I can't let her get away with it, she caused violence and harm on a student."

I sighed and just nodded. I slightly bowed to him, gesturing that we'll leave.

He waved us off as we exited the office. Suna turned his phone off and turned to me, "I didn't know the principal knows you. We're lucky he easily gave us excuse passes, he hardly gives any student a pass without a long, reasonable excuse."

I shrugged, not looking at him. I stopped, remembering something. Suna stopped and raised a brow at me.

I approached him and opened my bag, taking out the paper that holds my class schedule. Suna just looked at me, and I internally thanked his patience.

Math.

"Oh, you got math at class 1? Me too," He leaned in and eyed the paper, "Wait, that means we have every class together. I'm surprised you don't have any other classes."

I got confused at what he said but just shrugged and folded it, putting it back in my bag. I closed it properly after grabbing my mask and Suna adjusted his hold on it.

"Let's go. The twins that has the same class with us are waiting for me," He said.

Twins?

Suna noticed my confused expression, "You didn't see them earlier because they have some different classes in their schedule. The other one is kind of dumb at English so they he had to take it at class 1. The other twin is still in class 2-1 though."

I nodded as I put on my mask and walked along, the hallways were quiet as we strolled peacefully. It wasn't awkward or anything, so it kind of feels good. I roamed my eyes at the walls, letting myself adjust to the place. Random students were messing around in their classroom when I glance through their windows. I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me so I turned to find Suna looking away.

I tugged on his sleeve and he turned to look at me, I raised a brow with a questioning look. He shook his head and looked away, "It's nothing."

I nodded and continued to walk to our class. The walk from the clinic back to our class seemed longer and I'm feeling restless. I fiddled with my fingers as I eyed the sign of our class from afar. Suna was tapping on his phone, so I poked his arm. He looked up and I pointed to the room. Noises from the classroom can be heard and it gets louder every time we get closer. Suna put his phone back into his pocket and opened the door for us both.

The classroom became quiet as they eyed Suna and I when we entered. I gently grabbed my bag from Suna's shoulder and walked to the vacant seat at the back. He followed me since the only vacant seat for him is also beside mine. I thanked Suna with a nod and he gave me a little thumbs up before secretly using his phone under his desk. The teacher cleared his throat and told me to go to the front.

The stares were really making me uncomfortable, so I looked away and fiddled with my fingers.

"This is Y/n L/n, she transferred just today. You might have adjusted to the school after a week, but she didn't. Please make her feel comfortable and treat her equally along with others. Her vocal chords are in the process of healing, so she can't use her voice at the moment," He introduced me and I bowed in front.

"L/n, I can't figure out how to write your full name. Could you do it please?" He asked me quietly and handed me a chalk.

I nodded and wrote my name on the board, slightly cringing at the rough contact it made on the board. Good thing it didn't awkwardly screech.

I handed him the chalk and shook the chalk off my fingers. I noticed someone looking at me so I subconsciously turned to him.

"You're cute with mask on," He blurted out as he blushed, some students laughed at his embarrassed face but others looked like they agreed.

I slightly bowed my head to him and looked away, wanting to disappear in thin air. The teacher told me it was now okay for me to go back to my seat, and I internally thanked him.

Suna was smirking at me though I didn't know why, so I shot him a confused look as I sat down.

He snickered quietly, but got into his usual sleeping position on his desk, "Take notes for me again. Give it all to me after school."

I nodded as he dozed off, the teacher didn't even bother scolding him. I accidentally looked up from my notes and saw two similar faces looking at me. My head tilted to the side as they looked away simultaneously.

I quietly sighed and continued taking notes, time must have been slower here unlike the time in previous schools I've been.

I hope I can adjust here as quickly as I can.

—


	4. Chapter 4

Y/N'S POV

I sighed deeply as I rubbed my temple, taking notes in Math class is the hardest in my opinion. I have to write all these head aching numbers and the formulas. Taking one is hard enough, but taking two is on another level. I cracked my fingers and proceeded to write again.

"You're really hardworking, writng with both hands. I'll treat you after school if you want?" Suna quietly said, his cheek planted on his desk as he looked at me.

I slightly jumped but sighed and shook my head, continuing the formula I was writing. I glanced at Suna for a bit and shook my head, refusing his offer.

"Hm, but I have practice so I guess it's okay if we don't go."

Practice? For what?

I glanced at him with a raised brow. I turned to the teacher who was writing on the board. Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote a question 'practice what?'.

I slid the paper on his desk and continued taking notes with one hand, taking a break on my other one. I saw him write on the paper at the corner of my eye. He probably wants to stay quiet now.

He slid the paper back to me and leaned back on his seat, ushering for me to read it. I carefully took the paper and saw a drawing.

It's a person who looked him, spiking a...volleyball?

I tilted my head at the picture and folded the paper. I leaned back on my chair and looked up, taking a deep breath. I was stifling my laughter, the drawing was not that bad, but his hair looked unequal compared to his real hair. It was just a little mistake, but I wanted to burst out of laughing right now. I straightened my posture and looked away from his confused stare.

"Pft," I quietly let out, squeezing my eyes shut as I refrained a laugh.

I turned to Suna with a blank look and nodded. The pen I was using ran out of ink, so I took another one. But I saw his unequal hair again, and I coughed to stifle a laugh.

"L/n, are you alright? Do you need to go to the clinic again?" The teacher spoke up and I shook my head rapidly. He slowly nodded and continued discussing again.

Suna lightly poked my side, "You're a little red right now, what's gotten into you?" He frowned. I blinked and quietly took a mirror, I saw my slightly flushed face.

I put it back in my bag and shook my head at him, giving him thumbs up. His brows were furrowed but he nodded, resting on his desk to sleep again.

As I wrote the last formula, the school bell rang. I hastily fixed my things and stood up, Suna was still knocked out so I approached him.

My hands lightly shook him and I noticed him stirring awake. He raised his head but dropped it again to continue sleeping. I frowned and crouched, I put my fingers on his desk as I peeked at him, watching him sleep. I have to think hard on how to wake him up.

"Yo, Suna," A boy approached us and I stood up.

I glanced at Suna who sighed before sitting up, slightly stretching before he looked at me. He got up as took his bag and mine, "Let's go to our next class."

"What the hell dude, you didn't even spare a glance at us," A voice whined.

Suna stopped and rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Atsumu. Let's just all go to the next class peacefully."

The twins and I followed him like puppies, before the Atsumu guy silver haired version spoke up.

"Suna, is she your girlfriend or something?" The guy asked as he raised a brow at me. I looked away and walked closer to Suna, feeling a little annoyed from his gaze.

"What? No. She takes notes for me while I sleep," Suna casually said, I nodded in agreement. The twins looked at each other before looking at Suna with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well, that means it's okay to do this right?"

Atsumu approached me and rested his arm on my shoulders. I raised a brow at him, but he looked straight at Suna with a smirk. He smelled minty.

"Yeah, it's okay, right?" The silver head one shoved Atsumu off and did the same to me.

Suna stopped and raised a brow at them, "If you keep doing that in public, you're going to get her bullied. You know how the girls here are," He said, annoyed.

"Hm? But it's fine right?" Atsumu smirked and leaned his face close to mine. I gave him a blank look and got closer to his twin, who smelled sweet.

"Pft," His twin stifled a laughter and pulled me closer to his side, smiling smugly at Atsumu.

"'Samu, not cool," He pouted.

Suna stopped completely and gave both of them a look, "Stop playing with her," He rolled his eyes and turned to guy beside me, "Osamu, don't touch her. She doesn't like people touching her."

"But why is she wearing your hoodie though?" Osamu teasingly smirked.

Suna rolled his eyes and continued to walk again, "A nurse gave her a smaller blouse. I had to cover her."

I looked away as Osamu sighed before pulling his arm away. I didn't even notice a lot of people staring. I looked to my side as I saw a girl glare at me hardcore.

I saw Atsumu staring at me with interest, I felt uncomfortable. He raised a brow at me, and I did the same.

He frowned at me, and I frowned back. The guy squinted his eyes at me, and I copied him.

"Stop copying me," He said.

I looked away, annoyed that I can't respond. I heard him snicker so I shot him a glare.

"Hey 'Tsumu, don't you think she's kind of interesting? She literally looks annoyed at you right now, it's really impressive," Osamu snickered.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, "Shut up, 'Samu. No girl is annoyed at me, I'm literally attractive," He smugly smirked.

I shivered hardcore, making sure he noticed, feeling a little disgusted.

Osamu bursted out laughing, and Suna snickered as he took a picture of Atsumu's face that displayed disbelief and hurt.

After what felt like a really long walk, we finally reached our class which is Chemistry. Suna opened the door and us four walked in.

I slightly flinched at the sound of girls squealing when they saw the boys, I tugged on my bag from Suna's shoulder but he didn't let go. I looked at him in confusion.

He looked down at me, "I won't give you your bag until we find seats beside each other. By the way, I will request notes from you again."

I nodded, ignoring some glares. I turned to Atsumu and Osamu who were bickering over a lab coat. I turned to Suna who reached a table of four. He handed me a lab coat and he set our bags down at the side.

The teacher went inside and clapped her hands, silencing everyone, "Alright class, get a group of four. I need you to try this chemical formula and write a 5 page essay from what you observed when you did the experiment. If you can't do this experiment, it's fine. Just do a different experiment if you can't, but write 10 pages essay for it. The score remains the same."

Atsumu and Osamu quickly made their way to our table, narrowly avoiding girls. They sighed and put on their transparent lab glasses. I looked at Suna doing the same. I'm sticking to writing duties, so I won't wear any goggles right now.

The teacher wrote the chemical formula on the whiteboard, the students panicked when they didn't know what it meant. Even coming up with a familiar experiment was hard for them.

"First group to submit gets +10," The teacher said and sat on her desk, typing on her laptop.

I took a clipboard from my bag and wrote the instructions. The chemical formula was too complex, and a little time consuming for us to write the essay. So I wrote instructions for a different experiment. It looked a little complex, but the result would be amazing.

Ignoring the boys' stares, I finished writing and placed the paper in front. I have written clear and detailed instructions, so they wouldn't have a hard time.

A boy was about to get the only fire proof surface plate, but I quickly grabbed it. He glared at my back as I jogged back to the table.

"L/n, is this safe?" Suna hesitantly asked as he and the twins eyed the paper.

I placed the plate down the table and organized piles of powder. I glanced at them, they looked at me curiously.

I stood up straight and nodded, a small smile on my face but I remained blank as I got the chemicals for the experiment.

The boys composed themselves and followed the instructions I have written. They looked at me as I grabbed a stool and sat on it.

I raised my clipboard and tapped my pen on it, they nodded and got what I meant. Soon, they started to work on it.

The teacher strolled around, stifling a laughter when she saw the panicked look of her students. I looked away and focused on the 10 paged essay. It's really tough for her to make us a long essay while doing an experiment. The boys were surprisingly careful and followed the instructions clearly, I observed them carefully as I wrote on the paper, stopping occasionally for a breather.

"Hm, I see what it is. Whose idea was it?" The teacher hummed as she observed them doing the experiment.

"L/n," They simultaneously said without looking up, I almost smiled a little but I continued to focus on the notes.

"Very nice, I'm looking forward to the result," She smiled at me and walked back to her desk.

I released a light sigh and hastily write down words that appear in my mind before they disappear. I also took separate notes for Suna, the teacher had written something on the board.

My legs swung alternately as I took notes. Surprisingly, the words in my mind weren't that juggled. We might just get a high grade from the experiment.

—


	5. Chapter 5

THIRD POV (decided to change it)

Y/n quietly observed the boys work with focus, although the twins occasionally bicker over small things, they still did the work. She saw Atsumu hesitantly looking at the pile of powder and at the flask on his hand, so she decided to help him.

She stood up and placed the finished essay down. Atsumu released a quiet sigh, but Y/n stood beside him.

She looked up at Atsumu and at his hand. Softly grabbing them, she guided his veiny hand to pour the chemical on the pile. Atsumu froze as he let the girl control him.

Suna secretly took a picture of them and Osamu snickered with him.

When she poured the chemical, the pile emitted a purple flame. Atsumu's eyes sparkled as he saw the fire both he and the girl had made.

"Nice, do we call the teacher now?" Osamu asked everyone.

They all nodded and Osamu raised his hand, attracting everyone's attention. The teacher walked to them with a smile and an impressed look glazed her eyes. She clapped and took the 10 paged essay from Y/n's hand and got even more surprised.

"Automatically perfect. Good job," The teacher clapped, making other students' eyes pop out of their sockets.

Y/n slightly bowed and she turned to the boys who looked at her with a smile. She raised a brow in confusion when they held their hands up.

"It's a high five, idiot," Suna jokingly said. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she excitedly high fived with them. Osamu ruffled her hair, Suna pinched her cheek, and Atsumu had hugged her from behind.

They were oblivious to the stares as they continued to converse with one another, Atsumu still clung to Y/n's waist. She didn't mind, but Suna and Osamu tried their hardest to hide their jealousy.

They all think Y/n as a really talented, smart, and pretty girl. The boys were really impressed at how she didn't cling into them like other girls. They appreciated her.

Suna felt uneasy, "Atsumu, don't you think L/n needs space? You're clinging to her like a baby."

Osamu nodded, "You don't look cute, 'Tsumu."

Atsumu whined, "Yer opinions don't matter. Plus, I can't easily pull away. Y/n's really soft," He said as he hugged her tighter, burying his face on her neck. The girl had a blank face and just shrugged at the two boys in front of her. They both sighed.

"By the way, you guys can leave early if you'd like," The teacher told them, not wanting to see two students show affection in front of her.

They all nodded and went outside after removing their lab coats and goggles.

•

They're really entertaining.

Y/n watched as the boys joke around while sipping on their juice boxes. But she couldn't smile, no matter what she did. It made her frown.

Suna noticed and his face immediately softened, "Hey, Y/n. Is something wrong? Are we annoying you?"

"Please don't leave, you're the only girl we can actually hang out with," Atsumu pouted and Osamu nodded.

She shook her head and looked away, sipping on her milk carton. She wondered if they'll still hang out with her, given how she didn't really stand out like other girls. She felt that she was not special enough to be in their entertainment. To her eyes, she's attractive. It wasn't insecurity, she just thinks of it as facts. And she took it too well.

"Y/n, you can talk to us, you know?" Atsumu softly said, only to be hit on the head by Osamu.

Osamu rolled his eyes, "Idiot, have you forgotten already? She can't talk when her vocal chords are still healing."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Atsumu awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Suna snickered.

She gave him a pat on the shoulder, indicating that it's fine. Atsumu nodded and continued sipping on his juice box. The girl wished they'll last long as her friend.

"How long will it be completely heal?" Osamu asked her as he took a last sip of his strawberry flavored milk. Suna and Atsumu was also done, only Y/n was still drinking quietly.

She held up 2 fingers and let Osamu guess, he hummed, "2 days?" She shook her head, "2 weeks?" He asked once again, and she nodded.

Atsumu whistled, "That's long don't you think?" He said as he fumbled with his straw.

The girl could only shrug while Suna and Osamu shot him a glare. Atsumu became quiet after that.

Y/n stood up and took their empty juice boxes, heading to the trash bin. The boys tried to stop her and do it for her but she shot them a short glare.

The boys watched her from afar as she properly disposed of the empty drinks, but when she was about to go back a group of girls stopped her.

They crossed their arms at her and glared, "What do you think you are doing, new student? Trying to whore around with our boys? Did you transfer here just to fuck around with them? You're disgusting, stay away from them," She spat out and went to slap her.

The boys were a little far and a little too late to stop her.

The girl's face turned to the side with a blank face, her cheek was stained with a red handprint. The girls laughed at her but froze when the boys got behind her with a harsh glare.

"Eep! L-Let's go!" They nervously shuffled and ran away.

Y/n looked forward and slightly rubbed her red cheek. She glanced at her phone and noticed the time, lunch ended.

She turned to the boys who looked like they were talking about what to say to her. But she walked near them and pointed at the time of her phone, as if nothing happened.

"Are you alright? Did her slap hurt?" Atsumu worriedly asked, but Osamu punched his shoulder.

"Of course she's not alright, the slap obviously hurt her," Osamu rolled his eyes and went to touch the girl's cheek, caressing it softly.

Suna sighed, "Let's get her to the clinic, again. She needs to be treated. I'll report them later to the principal, I caught a glimpse of her name on her ID earlier."

The girl furiously shook her head, confusing the trio. She flashed a thumbs up, saying that she's alright. The boys looked at each other before nodding at her.

"Alright, but you need to tell us if it still hurts, okay?" Atsumu told her.

She nodded and turned around, walking to the next class with them. Suna was behind her, making sure no one comes up to her. Osamu was at her right, doing the same. Atsumu did the same by her left.

She sweatdropped. They're like a bunch of idiots trying to be bodyguards.

Although it was kind of embarrassing and weird for her, she didn't fuss about it too much. She felt protected. And she wanted to make the feeling last longer, no matter what.

—


End file.
